Chocolate Cake
by xxkiki-kunxx
Summary: Obito is a bit afraid of the White Fang's reaction now that he dates his son. He expects a threatening man who holds a sharp sword in his hand and not an awful cook dressed in a frilly apron. Well, sometimes appearances can be deceptive. . .


This is an AU where Sakumo is alive but Kannabi Bridge mission still happened. Things went differently with Rin, and Obito came back to the village. They are all happy and alive, somehow. . . warning? passive-aggressive shovel talks

* * *

"You know, I'm now remembering I've a mission today. . . So I have to go-"

Obito tried to walk away but Kakashi grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and stopped him.

"I really don't understand your problem," Kakashi said, dragging him at the doorstep of his home. "It's not like this is the first time you see my father."

"Yeah, but now it's different," Obito replied, shaking off Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi turned around and crossed his arms. "What is different?"

How could Kakashi be so dull sometimes? Funny how he insisted to call Obito thick-headed and always reminded him to see underneath the underneath.

"We are dating now," Obito said slowly, trying not to blush.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And you are the son of the White Fang."

"Yeah, I still remember that."

"And I'm your boyfriend."

"Obito, get to the point."

Obito looked down and started to play with his fingers. "What if he doesn't find me worthy?" he muttered.

He knew Kakashi cared about him, things had totally changed after he had come back to the village. But Kakashi saw his father as a god and what if Sakumo thought that Obito wasn't enough for his son? He could forbid Kakashi to never see him again and-

"Hey, calm down," Kakashi whispered, cupping his cheeks with his hands. "My father already likes you, and if he suddenly has some change of mind -which is impossible- it won't matter to me, got it?" Kakashi stroked lightly the scarred part of Obito's face. "You know you will be always worthy to me."

Kakashi's eyes stared into his one and Obito slowly nodded. He could feel his twin eye try to soothe him.

"Don't forget it again," Kakashi said, letting go of his face and touching the tip of the nose.

Obito smiled and leaned closer to kiss Kakashi's free front head. "I will not."

Kakashi closed his eyes, smiling as well, and then headed to the door. "Now, stop being a chicken and hurry up," he added over his shoulder.

Obito grimaced and shouted at him but Kakashi just ignored him.

"I'm home!" Kakashi said once they entered the Hatake house.

There was a loud metallic sound and then a murmur. "Welcome home!" a loud voice said, sounding a bit startled.

Obito sniffled and frowned. He didn't need to have Kakashi's sense of smell to notice that something was burning. Kakashi ran to the kitchen and Obito followed him but he stopped at the kitchen's entrance, shocked by the view.

The room was a mess. Pans, pot and other kitchen tools leaned everywhere. On the floor, on the counter and even under the window. Obito couldn't understand how two people could have so many cookware. But it was the table who win the award. It was dirty with flour, broken eggshells, milk and what he supposed was cocoa.

Obito put a hand in front of his mouth before a laugh could escape him as he watched the feared White Fang of Konoha, dressed in a frilly red apron, taking out a cake from the oven. A very burned cake.

Well, one thing was sure, Kakashi's cooking talent didn't come from his father. Maybe Kakashi had actually learned to cook to not get poisoned.

"Father!" Kakashi shouted. "What were you thinking?"

Sakumo chuckled, a bit embarrassed, as he put the baking tray on the sink. "I wanted to bake a chocolate cake but. . . something went wrong."

Kakashi sighed. "You forgot the cake in the oven," he surmised. "We have to change the rules. You are not only banished from the stove, but from all the kitchen."

"Now Kakashi, don't be too strict with your old man," Sakumo said, cheerful. He glanced at Kakashi and smiled at Obito. "Oh hello, Obito, I'm sorry for the mess you had to find."

Obito shifted his weight awkwardly and bowed his head. "You don't have to worry, Hatake-sama!" he said with maybe a too high-pitched voice.

Kakashi gave him an odd look while Sakumo just laughed.

"Hatake-sama? What is this sudden formality? Oh, I see. . ." Sakumo looked at Kakashi and then at Obito with amusement.

"So how-"

"Was this for Obito?" Kakashi interrupted his father, touching the cake with a fingertip like it could bite him.

"Yeah," Sakumo affirmed, stroking the back of his neck. "You like chocolate, right Obito?"

Obito nodded. Who didn't? Well Kakashi, but he belonged to a separate human category. "I- thank you, Sakumo-san, you didn't have to do this for me." Obito felt a warm feeling at the thought of the man baking for him even though he was a disaster. And to think he had been afraid that he would have been kicked out the moment Sakumo saw him.

"But it's a pleasure for me," Sakumo said, sincere.

"Certainly it was not a pleasure for the kitchen," Kakashi muttered, opening the cupboards and shaking his head. "Ok, I don't how you wasted all the supplies but I'm going to the shop while you clean up here."

Kakashi waved a hand at Obito and suddenly he was gone.

Obito stared at empty place and cursed him. The little shit clearly had left because he didn't want to help his father to clean up the mess!

"Don't worry, Obito. You can take a seat while I clean here," Sakumo told him.

Obito shook his head. Not only because it wouldn't be nice but also because the chairs were all dirty with something he couldn't identify. Besides, the man had done such a mess in the first place because of him.

"It's fine, Sakumo-san. I will help you!"

Sakumo turned his head and smiled. "Ok fine, if you insist."

Obito felt more at ease as they quietly cleaned the room. He didn't know how such a boring task could be so relaxing.

"You know, Obito. . ." Sakumo started as he cleaned the table.

Obito stiffened. _Oh, no here it comes._ Maybe Sakumo was waiting the right moment to strike-

"I'm very glad that Kakashi has you. And you are a very good lad, you know that?"

Obito opened his mouth. "I. . . Sakumo-san, thank you."

"Come on, there is no need to feel so nervous," Sakumo laughed.

Obito blushed. "Well you know, I thought you. . ." he trailed off, putting a hand behind his neck. Now Obito felt a bit stupid.

"You thought I was going to do the shovel talk and tell you that if you break my son's heart, then I'm going to break every single one of your bones and give them to my dogs?" Sakumo said casually.

Obito lost the hold on the broom for a moment and stared at Sakumo with wide eyes. The man was smiling but Obito could feel the threat touch his skin and he wasn't able to move. Was that what enemies felt when they met Sakumo in the field?

"I don't think it's necessary, isn't it?" Sakumo asked.

Obito slowly shook his head, speechless.

"Good," Sakumo said, ruffling Obito's hair and probably dirtying them with flour.

Well, Obito couldn't complain. It could have been much worse. He took the flour in his hair as a symbol of acceptance.

By the time Kakashi came back the kitchen looked habitable again. Obito was sitting quietly at the table while Sakumo was scrubbing the baking tray in the sink.

Kakashi looked at Obito first and then at his father.

"Father, you promised!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, son. Listen, what if we try this time to bake a chocolate cake all together?"


End file.
